


Surprise

by blobofgoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Consentacles, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, all I can write is tentacle porn, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobofgoo/pseuds/blobofgoo
Summary: When your girlfriend leaves for the day, yet leaves a 'surprise' behind, what's a girl to do?
Relationships: Reader/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 304





	Surprise

You woke up to an unusual sight—your arms wrapped around nothing, the other half of the bed completely vacant. Normal for many, sure, but unusual for you, your girlfriend’s cuddles being an essential part of your morning experience.

Once you got up, bathed, brushed your teeth, and found something to eat, you started searching for clues. You found a note on your bedside table, in your girlfriend’s writing.

_ Good morning. _

_ I’m sorry if I spooked you. I had an urgent meeting that I simply couldn’t ignore. _

_ I’ll be gone most of the day. _

_ If you get bored, I left a little something in the basement. _

_ Have fun. _

_ Love, _

_ Avora _

Simple, to the point, yet left you with more questions than it answered.

Where was she?

Why was this ‘meeting’ so urgent she couldn’t just wake you up?

What was the surprise?

That last question stuck in your mind, especially because of its location. The basement is where you and Avora did… less than wholesome things together. It was quite an efficient system, allowing you to throw a rug over the trapdoor and not have to worry about any quests stumbling upon a left-out sex toy.

So, the location was strange for a regular gift.

Avora didn’t do things by accident.

So, you got prepared. Took some time for yourself, stretched, drank plenty of water, changed into old, ratty clothing that would be fine to be ripped apart, and even put on a bit of makeup, just in case. A few hours after you woke, you descended down the stairs.

Unlike most basements, it was actually quite well lit, Avora using her magical abilities to coat the place in light at all times. What flustered you the most were the memories. Everywhere you looked, you saw something that you had been fucked either on or with, so you found yourself looking mostly at the floor. Small black arrows lined a certain path for you to follow, which you did so diligently.

On first glance, the location was hardly more than the place that the arrows ended. Upon further inspection, you noticed a ring of stone about two meters across, with a shutter-like pattern of wood, all curving in towards a central point.

Above that point hung another letter, suspended in midair. You felt a bit nervous stepping onto the contraption, but you trusted Avora, and soon you set foot upon the wood.

_ I see you’ve made your way down here. _

_ When planning this ‘surprise’ I remembered back to when you confessed your fantasies to me. _

_ I remember you telling me about how you’d love to be watched while getting fucked. _

_ I remember you drooling over the thought of some big bad monster pinning you down and fucking your brains out. _

_ So I thought, why not combine the two? _

_ Have fun! _

_ P.S. You have about five seconds to step off. _

Those five seconds were torture. Your inner consciousness fighting itself over the safe, smart, logical answer of stepping off the platform, seeing what’s down there, and concluding if you wanted to experience it or not. 

The dumbass bottom part of you, the one that loved it when Avora pulled your hair, or pressed a finger into your ass while fucking you, simply stayed put, your legs feeling like lead as the seconds counted down in your mind.

* * *

As you predicted, the shutter-resembling strips of wood quickly pulled back in, leaving an empty hole for you to fall into. However predictable it was, it didn’t stop a yelp from coming out of your mouth as you fell back-side first.

As you fell, you saw little more than ceiling, and were as such quite startled when you suddenly came to a stop. It wasn’t a hard stop though, more like sinking into a mattress, and then you realized—something had caught you. Many slimy limbs formed a cushion to protect you, and had now grasped each of your limbs, exploring your body with it’s sticky appendages. A single, slightly thinner tentacle slapped itself across your face, covering your mouth completely. 

Then, it moved you down.

Your eyes, now accustomed to the sight of the ceiling, were suddenly forcibly swiveled around, giving you perspective of where exactly you were.

You were on a circular, raised platform, not unlike the ones you would see at a strip club. It was riddled with holes, where the monster’s various appendages were squeezing through. The most appalling part, however, was the audience.

Rows of chairs seating dozens of people surrounded you. It was a good mix of men and women, some you knew, some you didn’t. Before you could comprehend what this meant, you were pointed in the direction of yet another hand-written letter.

_ Ha! _

_ I thought you would chicken out. _

_ You’re very brave, you know. _

_ I assembled everyone I knew, and many I didn’t, about what would happen to you, and invited them to come watch. _

_ The ones that accepted are here now. _

_ Give them a lovely show. _

Oh boy.

It was true that you had disclosed you exhibitionist fantasies to Avora, with quite… graphic detail, to say the least. Something about being forcibly fucked in a public space, while people could watch, admire, and ridicule how slutty and depraved you were.

Still, it had all remained a distant fantasy, something that wandered through your mind late at night and nothing more. Now that you were faced with reality…

Yeah, it was fucking hot.

You flushed, dozens of people watching you being held completely defenseless, legs and arms spread agape, mute, unable to resist anything done to you—not that you would want to.

The beast seemed to stall as you took in the situation, and you suspected it had been trained to let you free if you showed any signs of struggle at this stage. Still, all you did was flush, and you arched your back just slightly, pressing into the beast’s limbs as a not-so-subtle hint.

It seemed to understand, beginning to writhe over and underneath your clothing. In particular, a quite girthy tentacle slipped under the hem of your shirt, sliding up your chest, underneath your bra, and peeking at you from your neck. You thought it was kind of cute—until it surged backwards, ripping apart your shirt and bra at the seams. You heard the crowd gasp and murmur among themselves, and you flushed at what they were seeing.

Just a few weeks ago, completely on a whim, you decided to get your nipples pierced. It was surprisingly painless, and although you were happy with the studs they gave you, you eventually settled for two large, golden rings—both of which you had decided to equip before you came down. You were quite humiliated, but the tentacles seemed to love them, sliding a thin appendage through each hole and tugging in different directions. The tentacle across your mouth slipped off just as you made quite an un-ladylike sound, drawing more moans from you as the tentacles pulled and twisted your rings.

Much like a dog with it’s collar, the tentacles tugged on your rings to bring you forwards, and into the position it desired. If you were on the floor, you would be in doggy style, but given that your support was linked to constantly shifting, nebulous, writhing tentacles, the normal nomenclature probably wasn’t applicable. Either way—you were parallel to the ground, your back towards the ceiling. 

The tentacles didn’t exactly tug on your nipple rings, rather they simply coiled and hung, letting their weight and gravity do most of the work, giving you a slight yet omnipresent level of sting. You loved it.

Another thick tentacle, possibly the same that ripped your shirt off just a moment ago, slipped down your back, leaving a wet trail of evidence down your back, before slipping down the crook of your skirt and panties alike, before ripping them both off with a dramatic flourish. It did not, however, touch your black stockings, which many in the audience must have enjoyed. There was a certain purity to being completely nude, some sense of innocence left when all but flesh was stripped away. Somehow, the body came that much more depraved when framed with black fabric.

You wiggled your ass a bit, half to simply get into a comfortable position, and half out of simple desire to put on a good show. 

You were given very little warning, perhaps a stilling of the other tentacles, before a hefty weight smacked your ass harshly, lurching you forwards and expelling a moan out of your mouth. It was just a few seconds before the second strike, focused on your other ass-cheek. The spanking was relentless, tentacles of many sizes and shapes each having a turn on your bottom. Sometimes they would spread out, marking every unclaimed inch of your ass, or, when they felt particularly cruel, they would all focus on one particular point, making tears well up in your eyes from the pain. Eventually, once your ass had been beaten cherry read, and tears rolled down your cheeks, they relented. The tentacles began tugging at your limbs, manipulating your body into a different position once again.

  
  


You ended up perpendicular to the floor, your arms clasped above you, your knees pressed against your shoulders, legs spread wide. In order to let everyone see, you were slowly rotated around, like a much more erotic rotisserie chicken. Now that you were face-to-face with them once again, your embarrassment came flooding back, particularly after the incriminating noises you made while your ass was being abused. You saw a variety of reactions to your predicament—ones that were flushed and sweaty, just like you, the men with crossed legs, the amused ones, laughing and pointing and filling you with a deep sense of humiliation, and the indifferent ones, watching the spectacle without the slightest reaction. Somehow, out of all three, those made you feel the most ashamed.

Your old friend, the thick tentacle responsible for your nudity, peeked it’s way up from underneath you. It examined your groin, the harsh punishment making your crotch, thighs and most surrounding area slick. You couldn’t see, but you knew your body well enough to know what it looked like down there—your thick, curly pubes sticking to each other, your bright red clit peeking out from below it’s hood, and your labia apart, ready for anything.

That ‘anything’ seemed to be the tentacle hovering over it, poking and prodding your folds, before lining itself up to your entrance. You threw your head back, awaiting the inevitable stretch, and…

Nothing came.

After a few moments, you turned your head back downwards, and saw the tentacle still hovering above your groin, slightly tilted towards you in an expectitive manner. You remembered your girlfriend’s habits in bed, and suddenly knew exactly what you needed to do.

You could say anything at that moment, your face free of blockage. You could explain that you didn’t know what was going on when you got into this, that your body’s response was sheerly physical, that you weren’t  _ actually _ enjoying this…

“Please. Oh god, please, fuck me, I need it, oh god…”

That’s not what you said. A beat after you begged, the beast answered your prayer, pressing the tentacle against your entrance and slowly working it’s way inside. You vaguely realized how thick it was, enough to hurt an unprepared woman, but your body and mind, so muddled with arousal simply perceived it as a wonderful stretch. Inch by inch, without remorse, the tentacle pushed its you, wonderfully textured lumps pressing against each inch of your insides, shifting with each movement of the tentacle. 

This process continued, slowly stretching you out, inch-by-inch, until the slimy tip found your sensitive cervix. Then, it… pulled out? The limb retreated into the shadows, giving another tentacle the spotlight for once. You saw as it morphed before your eyes, becoming somehow even thicker than before, and growing a textured bulge right where your g-spot was. This new tentacle prodded your pussy once again, slipping in much easier into your stretched cunt. You were slightly mourning the loss of the other tentacle, wondering why it did so much work just to slide away, before you found your answer prodding against your asshole.

Now covered in both it’s natural lubrication and your copious fluids, and feeling quite smoother and slimmer than before, although still quite the stretch, the repeating offender very slowly worked its way inside your tight asshole, around when it’s successor was about halfway inside of you. Even when it was just an inch inside, the sheer  _ presence _ of it inside your hole was nothing to scoff at, especially when paired with the thicker tentacle inside your pussy.

Soon, the tentacle bottomed out inside your pussy, halting just before your cervix. It gave you a few moments to adjust, during which the thinner tentacle slipped in a few more inches, before both drew out as one, before slamming back inside you. The duel sudden intrusion was simply too much for your feeble mind to handle, and you saw white as you came for the first time that day.

When you came to, both were continuing at their brutal pace. The tentacle invading your pussy was constant, withdrawing about halfway before slamming back home. The one in your ass, however, was much more variable. You felt the part in your rectum was much thicker than when it started, yet the thickness halted at the bend in your colon, where a much thinner tentacle was essentially exploring your intestines, worming its way through parts too deep and sensitive for any normal dick to reach. It was an odd sensation, but pleasurable, even in only a mental sense, this creature exploring far deeper and more invasive than anyone has before.

Though it halted a good way into your intestine, probably fearing accidentally damaging any important digestive bacteria, the experience was still quite invasive and erotic. Once it halted, it simply stilled in your asshole, an omnipresent stretch, a constant parallel to the rough thrusting in your cunt. This pattern continued for a good while, sometimes a tentacle tugging on your nipple rings or smacking your sore ass to jolt your system.

* * *

Many minutes and countless orgasms later, your mind having been lost to bliss, both tentacles pushed in as far as they could. There was a beat, and then both surged in size, unleashing a tidal wave of… cum? You weren’t quite sure what it was, but it was a viscous liquid coating your insides. Your womb was quickly filled, the majority of excess spilling out the sides. In your digestion, however, the cum was greedily accepted by your body, and the tentacle slowly pulled out as it ‘’came” to make sure every inch of your ass was coated. The rest of the tentacles came too, although not as much, coating your body in many light splatters of cum, mostly focused on your breasts, ass and stomach. A pull there, a smack there, and the tentacles retreated, leaving your exhausted body alone for the first time in what felt like hours.

So, with two gaping holes oozing some form of cum, not to mention completely coated in the stuff, an ass beaten red, an aching pair of tits, and a goofy smile on your face, you passed out.

* * *

When you awoke, the room was a lot… smaller than you remembered. The people weren’t there, the seating wasn’t there, the lavish walls and high ceilings were gone, replaced by empty space about a meter away from your platform and some shimmering cloth. Your stage was the same, the holes were still there, you were still aching, dried cum in and out of your body, so what gives?

You felt a pair of hands massaging your scalp.

“You’re finally awake.” Came the silky smooth voice of Avora. “I hope you had fun.”

You looked up, wearily. “Were they-”

She shook her head. “No. Just a trick of the light, to play into your fantasies. No matter what you fantasize about, I’d never do something to damage your reputation like that. Don’t worry.”   
  


You sighed, letting your head fall into her hands. “Thank you.”

She grinned. “Don’t mention it. Think of it as an early anniversary gift, for being such an amazing girlfriend.” She placed a kiss on your forehead. “C’mon, let’s go get washed up.”

As she carried you up the stairs, bridal style, she gave you a cheeky grin. “And hey, I still have that tentacle monster. Maybe next time we can enjoy it together?”   
  
You grinned right back. “It’s a date.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
